


give me endless nights (and i'll spend them with you)

by binkabonkahankeydoo



Category: The Little Vampire, The Little Vampire 2017
Genre: 2017 animated movie, Ficlet, Inspired by artwork, M/M, Oneshot, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkabonkahankeydoo/pseuds/binkabonkahankeydoo
Summary: God, he loves this boy.And he'd spent all eternity with him if he wanted that too.





	give me endless nights (and i'll spend them with you)

The walls of the crypt are cracked and damp, illuminated only by the flickering light of a single half-burned candle. It's a dingy little place burrowed deep into the ground, long forgotten by the living, but it's their spot; their little slice of privacy away from the rest of the clan.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rudolph questions, not for the first time. "Because there's no going back once I've-"

Tony reaches up and cups his face in his hands, thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones, effectively cutting off the rest of this sentence. Rudolph leans into the touch, closing his eyes. How one little mortal boy had turned his being so thoroughly upside down he'd never understand, but here they were. Two years to the day. That's how long ago they'd met. Rudolph hadn't been the same since.

"I've thought about it a lot," Tony says, and Rudolph opens his eyes.

"And?"

"I'm nearly fifteen. If I get any older-" Tony shakes his head.

"Tony, I'm three hundred years your superior. The age gap is already enormous."

"You know what I mean."

Rudolph nods. He does.

"I just-" he takes a moment, "I don't want you to miss out on mortal things that you might want one day, but won't be able to have."

Tony nods. "Yeah, there probably will be some things that I'll miss, or miss out on," he strokes his thumb across his cheek again. "But if I don't do this, then I miss out on _you_."

Rudolph looks at him, really looks at him. His red hoodie, his blue jeans. The messy blonde hair that never seemed to sit neatly. That ferocious look in his eye; the intense human passion in his spirit.

_God_ , he loves this boy.

And he'd spent all eternity with him if he wanted that too.

"Sit," Rudolph says after a moment, gesturing towards the stone coffin in the middle of the room, the bones of the original occupant having turned to dust long ago, carved name worn away and forgotten in the ravages of time.

It's just the two of them down in the crypt now; a vampire and a human alone in the depths of the earth.

Tony does as he's told, hoisting himself up until he's perched delicately on the sarcophagus, feet dangling off the edge. He looks over at Rudolph expectantly, eyes wide, rubbing his palms against his jeans. He's nervous.

Rudolph floats over, feet barely brushing the ground, and comes to rest in front of him. Rudolph nudges his knees apart until he's nestled between them, close enough now that their noses brush.

"I love you, Tony Thompson."

"And I love you, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg."

He leans in then, capturing his lips, hands threading into his hair, pulling at him, tasting him, _feeling_ him.

Tony leans into him, hands creeping up under his shirt, caressing the cold skin he finds there; grabbing at it and pulling him, urging him closer.

Rudolph floats up, straddling his lap, and slotting his knees in on either side of Tony's legs.

He deepens the kiss for a moment, pulling Tony as close as he can, holding him, trying to stay lost in this moment for just a little longer.

He breaks the kiss, pulling back just enough to rest their foreheads together.

Rudolph wants to look at him as he is, just one last time before he'll be changed forever. Tony's lips are swollen red and well kissed. His hair is mussed, sticking up in every direction. He opens his eyes slowly, irises as blue as the sky that he won't ever see again. Rudolph loves those eyes.

"You ready?" he asks, and Tony nods.

Rudolph grabs a handful of blonde hair and gently pulls his head to the side, exposing his neck. The skin there is pale and smooth, and when he leans close he can feel the quickened pulse beating rapidly beneath it, beckoning him.

Rudolph brushes his lips against his neck, fangs grazing the skin, and he can feel Tony shiver beneath him. This will be his first drop of human blood in three hundred years.

He bites down hard, straight into the main artery, and Tony lets out a cry, stiffening in pain, fingers grasping in panic at his shirt and skin.

The intoxicating taste of human blood, thick and rust-like, sends a rush of pleasure straight through him and he moans into the crook of Tony's neck, draining more and more and _more_.

He's lost in it, the absolute euphoria of Tony's blood saturating his tongue and cascading down his throat, filling him, making him feel _alive_.

He feels Tony going slack beneath him, and Rudolph pulls away from his neck with a wet pop. Tony's head rolls, eyes slipping closed, grip on Rudolph's shirt loosening, arms falling limply to his sides.

Rudolph gently lowers his unconscious body down onto the stone coffin, cradling his head in his hands, stroking his hair softly.

He watches as Tony's skin pales, turning first gray, and then into blue. His breathing becomes shallow, and Rudolf lowers his head to lay it on Tony's chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat.

One last _thud-thump_ and it stops completely.

Rudolph presses a soft kiss onto his forehead.

There's nothing alive in the crypt anymore.

Rudolph lays his forehead against Tony's, keeping him close, the warmth of life now gone from his body.

All is silent and still in the crypt. Rudolph doesn't dare move a muscle.

He waits.

Then: just a twitch. A finger moving.

Rudolph pulls back, stroking his cheeks, watching his face raptly for any sign of movement.

Tony opens his eyes.

Red.

Immortal.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by art I found on Tumblr - check it out!  
> https://plusminusky.tumblr.com/post/168298490560/oh-no-theyre-gay  
> All credit for the artwork goes to plusminusky !!


End file.
